princebaltos_wildehopps_fanficsfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:TheShapeJumper GD/Improvement
Hello! I created this blog to discuss how we can improve the wiki. First off, the two best ways we can expand the wiki and attract more users is through blog posts on all the other wikis we have joined. As Eva1234dog pointed out, on all the wikis she did this on, the same two users were deleting her blog posts encouraging users to join this wiki. However, there is one wiki that is very popular, and the two users cannot delete blogs there since they are not admins: Community Central. This means that a user here should write a blog about joining this wiki, why users should join it, and list some nice features about it. The second way to gain popularity on this wiki is through applying for a Wikia Spotlight, which I have mentioned many times before, but seriously, we should apply for one! We have met all but a few standards for it. As soon as we meet these minimum requirements, we will be able to apply for a Spotlight, and this wiki will be advertised on others, and people will see it, and maybe want to take a look at it, and join. Here are the minimum standards that we must work to meet: *The requester should be either an active admin or link to a discussion with an active admin of the community who agrees to the spotlight. *The community should have at least 200 content pages, not counting stubs. Stub, or very short articles (less than about 300 bytes; listed at Special:Shortpages) and articles marked with a stub template should make up no more than a fifth of all pages. *The main page should have at least one picture and clear links to the most important content. *The curated main page for mobile visitors should be filled out. *There should be a clear category structure to help readers navigate around the site. Every content page should be in a category (Special:UncategorizedPages should be empty). *The community should not be in the middle of choosing new admins or any other upheavals; it should be a stable, friendly place. *The community should be using the Wikia welcome tool, signed by admins -- (MediaWiki:Welcome-user should say @latest, @sysop or the name of an admin.) *The message in the Community Center on Recent Wiki Activity should be customized. (MediaWiki:Community-corner) *The community should have a customized skin. *The community should not use offensive language or include inappropriate images. Feel free to discuss any other ways to help the community grow. There are also two other things that I would like to discuss. Should we change the name of the wiki to just "WildeHopps Fanfics" wiki, or something of that variant? I know that it's called "PrinceBalto's WildeHopps Fanfics" wiki because the name is crediting the founder right in the name, but it's kind of a long name for a wiki. I mean, look at the link to the chat that also shows who is in it, the name clips into the link to the chat room, just a little. The other thing I want to discuss is turning on the commenting feature. Honestly, I don't know how else to compliment a story other than with the comments section. Just thinking, do you think we should turn on commenting, so we can just scroll to the bottom of a page quickly and easily in order to read or write comments? Thank you for reading this long blog. TechnoGamer123 (talk) 03:22, September 4, 2016 (UTC) Category:Blog posts